


Catradora Week One-shots

by lavenderlionlisa



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Double Date, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Angst, I still don't know how to indent oof, Light Angst, Musicals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-09-22 04:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17053571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlionlisa/pseuds/lavenderlionlisa
Summary: A series of seven one-shots, one for each day of this year's Catradora week. If Catra doesn't say "Hey, Adora," at least once in all of these, I haven't done my job properly.





	1. Day 1: The Horde / The Rebellion

Adora woke up with a startled cry.

"Hey!" Catra clamped a hand over her mouth. "Quiet, you'll wake the whole hallway."

She took a shaky breath, coming to her senses. "Oh, thank goodness, it was just a dream."

"What was that about? You almost knocked me over, thrashing around like that. You were all like— well, I would demonstrate, but then we'd have the same problem of potentially waking up every horde soldier in a hundred-mile radius."

Adora looked around the room, adjusting into consciousness. Horde training had taught her to always be aware of the surroundings, and she couldn't let nightmares catch her off guard. She must have really been panicking earlier, because her eyes could trace out the faint shadow of her bunk's lone blanket, thrown haphazardly across the floor by her violent tosses and turns. Then she shuddered, recalling the nightmare that had caused this. "The Rebellion."

"That again?" Catra reached to pick the blanket up, brushing Adora's arm in the process. She gathered its blue fabric in a bundle, then wrapped it protectively around both their shoulders. "I've told you, it's nothing to be scared of. We're going to crush those princesses, just you wait—"

"No, no, you don't understand. It wasn't about the princesses at all. I had this nightmare that... that the Rebellion took you from me." Adora started to tear up. "I was so scared, it was so— it— it felt so real, Catra...." She felt the tears finally spill over, hanging her head and covering her face in embarrassment. Horde soldiers weren't supposed to cry. Horde soldiers weren't supposed to show weakness.

"Hey... hey, Adora," Catra pulled her into a hug. "I'm here. I'm here, and the Rebellion is never taking me away."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

The whispered words hung in the air, feeling more personal than the last time they'd said them to each other. Adora glanced over Catra's shoulder to make sure they hadn't woken up anyone in their row of bunk beds. She saw Kyle move a bit and froze, but he yawned and turned over, apparently still out cold.

"It's late," said Catra, following Adora's gaze. "We should go back to sleep."

"Okay...." Adora put her head down on her pillow, but she grabbed Catra's hand before the latter could move away to curl up, catlike, at her feet. "Wait. How am I going to keep from having nightmares again?"

"Counting sheep? Deep breaths? How should I know?" She got a look at Adora's expression, and softened her voice. "Okay, how about some warm milk and cookies?"

"It's the middle of the night. The kitchens are closed."

"So? Let's sneak in!"

"You don't know how to cook."

"Oh. Right."

"It's fine, I'm not feeling up to sneaking around anyway." She shuffled closer to Catra, still holding her hand. "Could... could you stay right here with me? Just so that I know you haven't vanished?"

As soon as Adora had finished asking, Catra was already snuggled beside her, adjusting the blanket over both of them. Their heads were on the one pillow, their faces inches apart. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Do you mind if I—?" The reply came in the form of a muffled "Mm-hmm," and Adora wrapped her arms around Catra, taking in her warmth. She could feel both their heartbeats as they drifted off to sleep. When they woke up, they were still huddled together.

Many months later, Adora woke up in the kingdom of Brightmoon. She reached out, and no one was there.

Catra hadn't been lost to the Rebellion. Adora had.

Why did doing the right thing feel like a betrayal?

She stepped outside to get some air, and found that Glimmer and Queen Angela were still up as well. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"Oh, hi." Glimmer turned her shoulders to face behind without moving her feet from the balcony. "We're watching the Brightmoon comet."

"Brightmoon... comet?"

"At the end of every year," the queen explained, "a comet shines over Brightmoon that is said to connect people with their lost loved ones." She looked pointedly at the exterior wall of the castle, the wall with a stained-glass window of the deceased king.

"Oh... I see." Had Adora felt more comfortable walking in on the two mourners, she might have asked whether the comet could work on the living. If it did, she had a certain lost loved one in mind.

_Catra... I miss you._


	2. Day 2: Firsts/Lasts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt ("Firsts/lasts") is the sort of thing that would suggest angst, so I thought I'd turn it on its head with something cutesy instead. Established relationship, about two years after the events of season one. Catra and Adora go to on a double date with Spinnerella and Netossa :))))

"Our first double date! I'm so excited!"

Catra walked ahead. "So, where are we meeting up, anyway?"

Adora had wanted it to be a surprise, but since they were currently en route, she figured it was time to let the cat out of the bag. No pun intended. "Spinnerella and Netossa said they knew a nice pizza parlor near here."

"Pizza. Sounds... fancy."

The sarcasm touched a nerve. "Catra, who made you the fun police?"

"It's just that, well... we're dressed a little too formal for a pizza place."

Adora smoothed the skirt of her deep red gown from the Princess Prom. "Whatever do you mean?"

"You know what? Whatever. I'm in as long as they aren't the pineapple-on-pizza type. C'mon," she huffed. "There they are. Let's just go."

Indeed, Spinnerella and Netossa had turned a corner and appeared, walking toward them, from a few blocks away. Once they met, neither couple made mention of Catra's magenta suit or Adora's dress, but Netossa and Spinnerella exchanged a few glances on the way to the pizza parlor.

As if the mood wasn't awkward enough initially, Catra insisted on getting a kids menu.

Netossa raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you two both, like, nineteen?"

"Word searches are for grown-ups too," she said defiantly.

Twenty minutes later, she was throwing her hands up in frustration. "This is impossible! What kind of monster would create this as a puzzle for a _child_?"

Spinnerella lowered her own menu to look over at Catra's with concern. "I thought you said—"

"I know what I said, and this proves my point! Adora, help me solve this word search right now."

She looked up from her anchovy pizza slice. "Hm? Oh, okay." Dabbing at the corners of her mouth with a napkin, she stood and put on her best battle-plan voice. "So, here's my go-to strategy: go down the list, one word at a time. Take stock of the letters that make up the word; get a good profile of your target." She traced her fingers across the ten-by-ten grid of letters, as if it were a map. "Then read every letter in each row, right to left, top to bottom, until you see one of the letters that makes up your word. Be smart. Be thorough. Once you see one of the letters, do a quick perimeter scan of the eight letters on every side of it. Look for one of the other letters you need among those eight— look, an i!"

Adora pointed with excitement at the K and I adjacent to each other, leading Catra to the word K-I-N-D. She crossed it off the list with a dull purple restaurant crayon, and the two ladies shared a high-five.

"Uh... okay then," said Netossa, smirking at her girlfriend with amused disbelief.

"I have no words," Spinnerella muttered in reply.

"But wait," said Catra, "there are so many Es and Ms. How am I supposed to find 'team' by myself?"

She was right, there were a lot of Ms. Adora leaned close to examine the word search and found multiple fake-out answers, with an "A-M" and an "E-A-M" near the edge and nary a T in sight. "We'll have to be watchful." Her tone of voice was commanding as ever. "We'll have to be careful and vigilant...."

"You take the left side, I'll take the right."

"That works." She scanned her side and found there were seven Ms in total. Each one would have to be painstakingly investigated. She stared at the paper, scrunching her face up in concentration. "Kids menu, reveal your secrets! Eternia!"

On the other side of the table, Spinnerella and Netossa had already lost interest in watching the other two girlfriends make fools of themselves. They chatted conversationally like normal, functional adults.

"I got it!" Catra shouted louder than necessary. "Victory!"

Rather than shush her, her girlfriend cheered in equal measure. "Woo! It was upside-down and diagonal. A real sneaky one." She smiled. "But 'team' couldn't hide from _this_ team!"

Fortunately for the social atmosphere, the rest of the pizza parlor didn't have time to stare at the commotion that the overdressed ladies were making, because the staff came out to sing happy birthday to someone at another table.

"Happy birthday, dear Noelle, happy birthday to you!"

Catra glanced over at the piece of cake that someone— Noelle, apparently— received from a waiter. "Hey, Adora, we should tell them that it's my birthday too."

"What? No, we can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because it's not your birthday?"

"Pfft." She waved her hand. "Like they're ever gonna know that. Don't be a goody two-shoes. It's free cake!"

"No, I'm with Adora on this one," Spinnerella said warily. "Sounds like a bad idea."

Adora laughed. "You really can't take us anywhere, can you?"

Netossa, mockingly but not unkindly, agreed. "This is the last time we go on a double date with you two."


	3. Day 3: Seasons/Sun and Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based solely around the "seasons" theme: Adora and Catra help each other out at a Horde climbing simulation. Let's see who spots the hidden Spring Awakening reference!

"Listen up, soldiers: this week's training will be dedicated to climbing practice. The Horde's outposts in the Kingdom of Snows are generally well-defended by the mountains' natural cover and Princess Frosta's neutrality. However, that which makes them strong also makes them dangerous."

Adora raised her hand. "Because we might get hurt?"

"Because you might get weakened." The instructor glared down the line of soldiers. "Now, get into groups of two or three. Shadow Weaver has granted custom-made climbing harnesses to... some of you." An attendant passed harnesses out to every member of the unit except Catra.

"It's not like I wanted to climb anyways...." She looked up at the rock wall, her gaze lingering for a second too long on the cadets who were already climbing gleefully, like kids on a playground.

"Aw, it's okay." Adora tried to cheer her up while putting on a helmet. "We can take turns using my harness."

"Wait, really? Is that allowed?"

"Since when do you care about the rules?"

"I don't need Shadow Weaver on my back about this." While that was true, Catra's reasoning was more that it would be embarrassing to be seen sharing Adora's climbing harness. "Besides, how do you know it'll even fit?"

"Shadow Weaver gave me one of the nice ones with the adjustable straps. Here, belay me while I take the first climb."

A rope was passed into her hand, but with nowhere to fasten it. "This doesn't seem safe." She looked at what the other climbers were doing. All of them had harnesses of their own, to which they could tie and clip the ropes for safety. She had none, and could only tie it around her waist, holding on for dear life.

Adora stood facing the wall, a fisherman's knot tied around a built-in loop on the harness. "Belay on?"

"Uh, yeah."

"You're supposed to say 'on belay.'"

Catra rolled her two-colored eyes. "On belay."

"Permission to climb?"

"Permission granted?"

"'Climb on,' actually," she corrected, "But close enough."

"This rock wall," the instructor boomed, "is built to simulate the conditions of the Kingdom of Snows. I hope you soldiers are ready for it to get colder as you climb."

Adora grinned. "Ready as I'll ever be." She took some handholds and footholds and started climbing, while Catra pulled on the pulleyed end of the rope to keep it taut.

"Hey, Adora, can you slow down a little?" She was holding the rope so tight her hands were white-knuckled, which made it hard to move them as Adora progressed up the wall.

"Sorry," she laughed, "got to keep moving to stay warm!" As nonchalant as she seemed, the wall was getting colder and colder. At this rate, soon her hands would be shaking, which hardly made for a safe climb.

"Just be careful, okay?"

"Mm-hmm." Adora came up to a difficult part of the wall, where a section of rock jutted out of the wall at a sharp angle. The handholds provided no way around it; the only way up was to pull herself over the ledge. She made it about halfway over before her strength gave out and she slipped off the wall.

"Adora!" Frantically, Catra pulled her whole weight against the rope, keeping Adora up in the air.

"Thanks," she panted, rolling her shoulders. "This takes a lot of upper body strength. It's cold up here, too... but at least that means my hands aren't sweaty."

"Just get to the top before I change my mind about this whole thing and lower you back down."

"Okay! Fine!" It took four more attempts, but Adora got over the ledge. Once up there, she sat on the rock to recover. "Hey, I think if I stand up here, I can reach the bell without climbing any higher."

She did, and a blaring noise rang out. "Congratulations to Junior Cadet Adora on the first successful climb!"

Adora beamed. "Permission to fall?"

"Yeah," Catra replied through chattering teeth, the rope tight in her freezing hands. "Fall away."

She let go, and Catra lowered her gingerly to the ground. "Thanks!"

"Don't mention it. Good job on that climb."

She untied the rope, loosened the harness straps, and stepped out. "Your turn."

"What? Already?"

"Yeah, that's kind of how this works." She picked the harness up and put it into Catra's hands. "Oh, wow, your hands are cold."

"Yeah. I know. I was holding the rope the whole time, so. Do you want to go again?"

"That's not how taking turns works," Adora replied, finally letting go of Catra's hands, "but I can help you if you like."

"I got it," Catra said, stepping into the leg loops and trying to re-tighten the middle strap with little success.

"No, you don't. Here."

She felt Adora's arms around her waist, and shivered in a way that had little to do with the bitter cold. "Fine... thanks."

"Any time."

They were partially huddled together for warmth, with Adora still giddy and breathless from the climb— winter-walking after a storm, as it were. She drew closer, and Catra, flustered, tried changing the subject. "I still can't believe Shadow Weaver didn't give me a harness. Like, she had to have done that on purpose, right? That's so petty, unless she really thinks I'm a bad climber."

"So get up there and prove her wrong. You got this!"

"I hate the cold," she complained as she tied the rope through the harness loop. "Why are we training in this freezing simulation? It's the middle of summer. I bet the Kingdom of Snows isn't even this cold right now."

"Don't forget your helmet."

"News flash: Shadow Weaver didn't give me one of those either."

"Is that so?" Adora unbuckled the helmet she was wearing and handed it to Catra, who started putting it on backwards. "Oh gosh, do I have to help you with the helmet too?"

"Shut up," she responded. She turned the helmet around and faced the wall. "Belay on?"

"On belay."

"Permission to climb?"

"Climb on."

"You promise?"

"I promise."


	4. Day 4: Soulmate/Unrequited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A soulmate AU where you have a tattoo of the first thing your soulmate says to you, because c’mon, was I really going to write unrequited Catradora? I’m not THAT angsty.

Adora traced her finger over the words tattooed on her forearm in First Ones language: _Hey, Adora_. Below it was the number that had counted down since the day she was born, the number of days until she and her soulmate met.

Today, that number was at zero.

 _Hey, Adora_. It was such a simple phrase, but it complicated things. It meant that her soulmate would know her name the first time they talked to each other. That's why she was wearing a name tag. With a formal introduction out of the way, she could say something to her soulmate other than "Hi, my name is Adora." Her soulmate could have a romantic speech as a tattoo, something they could remember for the rest of their lives.

And today was that day. She tried to wrap her head around the fact that every little thing she did today would become part of the story she would one day tell to their grandchildren.

Deep breaths, Adora, she thought. Her eyes darted around the café. This was the spot she had designated as where she wanted to meet her soulmate, and it was probably too late to go somewhere else. From another table, someone gave her an encouraging smile. He must have known today was the day.

She looked at his wrist, where he was wearing a bracelet that covered his soulmate tattoo. Profane or explicit soulmate marks were required by law to be concealed in public. Did he have a soulmate who swore like a sailor?

Suddenly, a pretty girl walked over to Adora's table, looking at the name tag. "Hey... Adora."

She had practiced this speech a hundred times, but she still stumbled getting the words out. "Heart… heart to heart, I want to tell you up front, I’m no good at special moments. I haven’t had many in my life, in fact, it feels like… like it’s all been preparation for this one. Because now I’ve met the person who’s going to change my life.” She got down on one knee, and the whole café stopped what they were doing to watch, like this universe’s equivalent of a public proposal. “All my life I’ve waited to see you, because I knew this moment would be the start of my journey. Our journey. Together. We’ll see the world. We’ll help each other grow. And we’ll always have each other, no matter what.” She took the stranger’s hand. “I don’t know your name, soulmate, but I want you to know… I love you.”

The short-haired stranger blinked. "Listen, I'm really sorry... but I'm not your soulmate."

"Wait, what?"

The café broke into pitying laughter with a hint of discomfort. Non-soulmate relationships were still highly stigmatized in this society.

"Yeah, uh, I was just coming over here to ask why you kept looking at the door. And I guess now I know. But good luck! With, you know, the soulmate thing. My name's Glimmer, by the way."

Her heart sank. "Thanks, Glimmer."

Half an hour later (which felt like an eternity), another girl walked in. This girl had messy brown hair and catlike ears. “Hey, Adora."

She could feel her heartbeat in her ears as she started the speech over from the beginning. "Heart—"

"Oh my gosh, it's you! You're my soulmate!"

“What?”

The other girl showed the mark on her forearm that said _Heart_. Below it, the number zero fizzled and disappeared.

Adora checked her own arm. No more numbers. “Well, way to ruin that big speech I had planned.”

“Don’t blame me, blame fate.”

“Still… ‘heart.’ That’s cute. I like it.” She looked into her soulmate’s two-colored eyes. “And what might your name be?”

“It’s Catra,” she answered.

“Nice to meet you, Catra.” Adora grinned. “Let’s go see the world.”


	5. Day 5: Temper/Habits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know that trope where people who “hate” each other are totally in love? Yeah, that’s this.

"For the honor of Grayskull!"

Their weapons clashed on the battlefield, two fighters in the dance of combat. It was a dance with familiar steps, one they'd practiced from years of sparring in the Horde, but this time it was real.

The rugged landscape blurred into the background of Adora's vision as she transformed during a running charge. As She-ra, she raised her sword, but Catra was too quick. She leapt out of the way with a laugh. “Is that the best you have?”

She-ra was going to have to change tactics. She wasn’t as fast or as light as her opponent, and the sword was slowing her down. She tossed it aside on impulse, catching Catra by surprise long enough to pin her against the canyon wall.

“You’ve got nowhere to run,” She-ra started to say, before getting thrown off by a low rumble she felt at the place her hands connected with Catra’s shoulders. “You, uh… Catra, are you purring?”

Rather than using this distraction to her tactical advantage, she played along. “What? No. I don’t do that.”

“Are you sure? Because it really seems like—”

“Adora! I mean… _She-ra_.” She’d said the first name like a hymn, and the second like a swear word. “We talked about this. It’s not like I like you.”

“Yeah, right, sure.” All around them, the canyon was silent. 

“So,” She-ra inquired with a poorly-concealed smirk, “same time next week?”

“It’s a date.” A second too late, Catra realized what she had said, and her ears twitched with embarrassment. “I mean, it’s the date… of the year… when we’re going to meet again. And be enemies.”

“Of course.” Then in a soft, sweet voice, she added, “Catra… I really hate you.”

“Oh…,” Catra smiled thoughtfully. “Adora… She-ra… I hate you too.”


	6. Day 6: Fate/Free Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Direct continuation of Day 4’s Soulmate AU. This one kinda sucks because I wrote it at eleven o'clock after I got back from seeing Once On This Island and I was rushing to get it done before midnight. Sorry :/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this one's not as good as the others; I was outside all day and had to throw something together at the last minute (I just barely got it done by 11:55 PM).

Catra and Adora walked hand-in-hand out of the café and down the sidewalk, their soulmate tattoos brushing against each other every time their arms were close. Rather than the usual getting-to-know-you questions, the former was engaging the latter in a conversation about free will. "So, what do you think it would be like if we could choose our own destiny?"

"You can't choose a destiny. That's not how destiny works."

"No. I mean," she gestured toward the giant map of the strip mall, "no maps, no guides. A world where people had no idea who their soulmates were, and no tattoos to help them."

This was a metaphysical question that had been debated for centuries by the scholars of the soulmate world. It was also a popular type of alternate universe fanfiction, in which characters from a popular pairing found each other in a world without distinctive soulmate marks. "I don't know."

"But do you think, if," Catra sat down on a bench, letting Adora join her, "if we didn't have these tattoos, would we still have found each other?"

That was a good question. She looked to her left at the mall fountain, decorated with lanterns at the fall of evening. Fire and water. Light and darkness. The two had just met, but… “Yeah. I think so.”

“But that’s what every couple says, isn’t it?” Her look was pressing, accusatory, as if she’d had too many people disappoint her in her life. “How can we know?”

Adora knew she should comfort her soulmate, but she had no idea what to say. Suddenly, their soulmate marks emanated a soft purple glow.

The scene shifted around them, and they saw themselves in another life. They saw Adora, transformed, battling against a more catlike Catra. They saw their other selves reconciling and falling in love. They saw magenta and blue lights as the vision faded out, returning them to reality.

“What was that?”

“An Soulmark-induced cross-reality experience,” Adora guessed, “or an SICRE. think I’ve read about these. There have been cases of… but it’s so rare….”

“Your point is?”

“It’s what we needed to see.”


	7. Last Day: Free Day/AU (Head Over Heels Oh Boy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I kind of forgot that Catradora “Week” was eight days, and I didn’t do yesterday’s prompt. Oh well, maybe someday. In the meantime, here’s some High School AU with Head Over Heels!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU Naming system:
> 
> Adora = Adora (it's already a normal name)
> 
> Kat = Catra 
> 
> Principal Hope Weaver = Shadow Weaver / Light Hope
> 
> Bo = Bow
> 
> Doctor Angela Bright = Queen Angella of Brightmoon (Gotta love subtle Bright Sessions references)
> 
> Ella = Spinnerella
> 
> Natasha = Netossa
> 
> And I couldn’t think of a real-world name for Glimmer so she’s not in this RIP

"Hey, Adora, did you see the sign-up sheet for spring musical?"

She sipped her coffee, too tired to respond. "Mmph."

"I think we should try out."

"Audition," she corrected in the same monotone.

Kat rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Would it kill you to show some enthusiasm?"

"This school only does boring old shows like Oklahoma and Fiddler," said Adora, "and they give us the background parts. Why do I have to be enthusiastic?"

"First of all, we're juniors, so we have a better chance of getting lead roles. Second, they're not doing a boring show this time. They're doing... what's it called? That musical with lesbians in it."

That got her sitting up and paying attention. "Wait, our school is putting on Fun Home?"

"No, the other one. The new one."

Adora propped her head on her elbow, thinking that over for a second. "Um, The Prom?"

"No, no. It's the one with the Go-Go's music. What was it called? High Heels? Kitten Heels?"

She snapped her fingers. "Head Over Heels!"

"That's the one."

"No way! But that show, like, _just_ closed on Broadway."

"I'm not exactly sure how the decision process went," Kat admitted, "but I saw it got licensed just the day after it closed, and Principal Weaver said we HAD to do that show."

"Cool," she said, intrigued. "I'll pick up an audition packet after school."

A few weeks later, Kat and Adora waited outside the drama room for their turn to audition. The whole process was led by the Fine Arts Director of the Etheria school district, Angela Bright. Doctor Bright, despite teaching at a different school, was running the musical because of funding issues that forced the district’s schools to combine and do just one musical a year. It was this combined competition that made the audition process so cutthroat that underclassmen could only ever secure ensemble roles.

“Come on in,” Bo, a fellow junior and rumored shoo-in for the role of Pythio, ushered the group of girls into the room. “Adora! Kat! So glad you came!”

Adora nodded. “Glad to be here, now that we know you’re… sorry, what’s your job in this show?”

“I’m assistant directing.” He cupped his hand as if telling a secret. “It’s kind of a big deal.”

“Oh, wow!” He was right, it was a big deal. Normally those positions went to seniors. “Congrats, dude.”

“C’mon,” Kat grabbed her girlfriend’s hand, concealing any pre-audition nerves. “Let’s rock this thing.”

And they did, to the extent that they got callbacks for the parts of Pamela and Mopsa.

“I have to say, I’m very impressed with your chemistry,” Angela said. “Have you two played Pamela and Mopsa before?”

“Uh, no, Doctor Bright.” Adora flipped through the pages of her brand-new script. “This show literally _just_ got licensed.”

“In any case, let’s run the dialogue into ‘Turn to You.’”

Kat spoke her line with the flatness of a cold reading. “Another bond like ours, Pamela.”

Adora, on the other hand, over-acted hers: “Oh, _brave new world_ that has such people in it!”

“Stop, stop, stop.” The director put her hands up. “As I suspected, you aren't as well rehearsed as the senior drama students.”

Adora’s face fell. “Does this mean we didn’t get the parts?”

“What? No, I just think your acting needs work. How does this sound: I plan on accepting Ella and Natasha as our production’s Pamela and Mopsa, and you can be their understudies.”

Ella and Natasha were Etheria High's senior class couple, and it seemed entirely plausible that Doctor Bright had chosen Head Over Heels specifically for them. Kat shuffled in her chair. “Understudy, huh? I can swing that.”

"No, a swing is a different thing."

"What?"

“But if one of us goes on,” Adora added, “we both go on.”

“You’ll have to take that up with Ella and Natasha,” Angela replied, “but I’m sure it can be arranged.”


End file.
